


Warrior Reassignment

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is a king to do with a warrior willing to die for him, but not the kingdom?





	Warrior Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is not an original idea to make Stick of Truth an actual medieval world the boys live in, but I really like the idea because Kyle is already the king of my heart. I was also in the mood for Stan/Kyle, so this was made.

Kyle went down the hall, going by the prison cells like they didn't matter to him. Not until he stopped beside the one holding Stan.

Turning to face Stan, he smiled in response to the nervous expression. Kyle put his spindly fingers through the bars, wrapping them around the metal.

"Why did you give the fatass information on our weaknesses?" 

Kyle looked too amused to seem all that angry, but Stan knew better. "I was scared..." There, he admitted it.

The high elf laughed hard enough he let go of the bars. "My own warrior? Scared over-"

"Your life!" Stan shouted, starting to get irritated at Kyle's assumption. "I couldn't have cared less about my own life, but yours? With the stick in their possession, who knows what the other kingdom is capable of!"

Kyle looked over Stan. His tattered armor had been taken off of his body, showing off his lean muscles where the cloth was torn from weapons. His eyes traveled back up to the strong face he admired. "I would care about your life being lost. However unreliable you have become as we've aged. Only thinking about me instead of my full kingdom."

"I worry more about you, Your Highness... If you keep pushing yourself like this, I'm afraid of what it might do to you." Forced to become the king when he was eight, Stan knew Kyle was eventually going to die from pressure, or something from their enemies.

Dropping to his knees, Kyle hit his forehead on the prison bars, "I can't believe I put you into jail from being paranoid! I'm such a dick..."

Stanley moved to the ground, reaching his calloused fingers out to stroke Kyle's features, "You'll be alright, dude. I mean... oh shit, I can't keep that up."

Kyle laughed softly, sniffling a bit before peering up from his slumped position, "I'm miserable without you by my side, Stan. I need you like I need air."

"That's pretty gay," Stan replied, banging his face inadvertently into the metal trying to hug his best friend.

The king got up, as if refusing the hug. He began to leave, making Stan almost in tears as well. "Kyle..." he whispered, unsure of what to do until he noticed Kyle return with a key.

Once the cell was opened, Stan came out and looked around. He barely had time to think about where he could retrieve his armor, before Kyle grabbed his hand.

Running through the halls hand in hand like they were little again, Stan smiled and allowed it. Kyle certainly wasn't very fast under all his robes and trinkets, but Stan didn't mind the brisk pace.

Stan noticed how their pace slowed down once they were in crowds of elves, as if Kyle remembered the persona he put up. "It's okay, dude." He said it gently, as if he was frightened of being put away, again.

Once in Kyle's giant bedroom, Stan looked around in shock. "I haven't been in here since-"

"Since my parents died. Yeah, I know. I got this room because I can't be a king without all the damn space, I guess." Kyle moved over to the wall to turn the paintings of his parents around to not be able to see what they were going to do very soon.

Despite Ike having left the kingdom with a band of pirates, a painting of him was left up still. Kyle admitted he only kept the traitor there to hide various unsightly items away. He just tossed that painting into a corner before going to lock the doors to his bedchambers. 

Grabbing one of the vials of lubricant from the hiding place, Kyle shuffled over to Stan. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I would like to make love with you."

"So I'm a useless warrior, but you think I could be a good sex toy?" Stan questioned, trying to show he was joking through body language.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I may love you, but I'm fucking impatient. Besides, I think you'd have incentive to return my feelings if you felt how tight I was."

Stan was dumbfounded, "You don't even know how long I've loved you, dude, but okay. Act like I haven't been jerking off to your ass and voice for years."

Kyle placed his crown down on his bedside table before freezing a moment. Shaking him head slightly, he continued to remove his layers, placing the robes over a nearby lounge chair. Once he got down to his undergarments, he removed his necklace with his pouch of money, putting that specifically into a drawer to lock. 

"Sorry, I'm, uh, not very talkative I guess." Kyle turned around to face Stan, shocked that a now shirtless Stan was staring so intently at him. "Stop it," he muttered, feeling so naked.

Stanley got up onto the bed, ruffling the sheets as he moved across it on all fours. Once he got close towards his king, he got up on his knees and leaned in.

Their kiss would've missed had Kyle not been held it place by his wild locks of hair. The redhead moaned into his soldier's mouth, letting the kiss deepen with a snaking tongue fighting his.

A string of saliva slid down Kyle's chin once they paused for breath. Kyle was dragged onto the bed, allowing Stan to crawl over his body. Their clothed cocks ground together when Kyle shifted his hips.

"Stan," Kyle sighed, grabbing Stan's shoulders to try and keep their chests together.

It was an attempt in vain as Stan pushed his king back into the sheets as he undid Kyle's top to yank it off over his head. "Kyle, don't hide yourself. I want to see every bit of you."

Using his fingertips, Stan slowly ran circles around the pink nipples he'd hardly seen before. "You're so cute."

"Cute?" Kyle snapped in protest of the term. "How? I at least expected a 'handsome', or even a 'beautiful'! Why are you mocking me?"

Stan gave a sheepish grin, "I hadn't thought of that, actually. It just came from the heart."

Kyle rolled his eyes, which soon went back into his head as Stan kissed down his neck and to his chest. His nipple was encased into the skilled mouth, making him moan when he felt it sucked up even more roughly. "I forgive it this time," he gasped out, his toes curling.

The erection beneath the silky underwear was cupped slowly, which took Stan's attention away from the harsh treatment of Kyle's chest. Stan licked a line down the middle of the torso, stopping short of the navel. "Shall I continue?"

"You shall," Kyle retorted in a tense voice, his eyes shooting daggers at Stan.

Instead of insisting on begging to ensue, Stanley gulped subtly and continued to the crotch with his tongue. The briefs were shucked off to give the tongue a more salty experience.

Stan brought his lips along the dick, sighing from deep within at the sensation. Kyle returned the enjoyment, but in much stronger way.

His hands grasped the dark hair, shaking slightly when the head of his cock was taken in to the mouth. The sucking was intense, and it had only just started.

Getting up onto his knees, Stan moved his body around so his erection could smack Kyle in the face with the cloth fabric he wore.

"That was my eye, you shit." Kyle found himself more distracted by the cock than actual anger within seconds. He yanked the fabric down and away from the erection, which turned out to almost be a trap.

Soon the girth was traveling down his mouth and throat, causing his air to suddenly leave him. Kyle moaned and tried to push the hips back up, not used to such a forceful dick down his throat.

Stan willed his hips to move back up, continuing his own sucking. He wasn't able to get the cock all the way down his throat like the king could, but Kyle didn't seem to be complaining.

"Fuck me," Kyle slurred out, his lips and some of his face covered in spit. He didn't complain when Stan kept thrusting into his mouth, grabbing the dips in his ass to help Stan get full movements.

"Already? You think you could handle me fucking your ass?" Stan smiled and sat up, bringing his leaking cock up with him.

The high elf breathed so erratically, Stan took his time grabbing the lubricant and applying it to his fingers. He let his underwear drop to the floor, noticing how stained they had been even before feeling the heavenly mouth. Who knew how much better the ass would feel.

Stan got on his knees on the mattress, watching Kyle carefully as he pressed in the first finger. All he noticed was Kyle shifting so his legs were bent up at a more pliable angle.

The second finger was pressed in next to the first one. Kyle flinched slightly, hiding his face behind his hands. He found Stan refused to move his fingers until his hands were away from his face again.

Stanley finished off stretching the asshole with a third finger. He thrust them in and out at such a speed, he was certain a couple times it hit the sweet spot deep inside.

"Enough!" Kyle exclaimed, his throbbing erection leaking all over his stomach. He admittedly wanted to suck the dick again, but making sweet love with Stan would be what he really desired. The spirit of Chef told him so.

"Relax," Stan told his crush on instinct, leaning forward as he pressed his cock inside Kyle's ass. "Fuck, you can't do anything I tell you, huh?"

Kyle didn't admit that he was squeezing down on Stan to make the older boy feel even better. Mostly out of pride, perhaps. "I couldn't relax around your giant dick, even with your blessing."

Holding onto each other's upper bodies, the two lovers began to have sex. No words needed to be said while they stared at each other. They knew when to kiss, when to cry out, when to climax. At least Kyle thought so.

It was when Stan pulled out suddenly that Kyle grew worried and mounted him on his lap. The muscles Stan had in his thighs tensed up before he finally came up into Kyle.

"I didn't want to dirty you," Stan panted, slowly falling back against the sheets, taking Kyle with him.

"Too bad. I wanted to feel you dirty me."

Kyle and Stan kissed lazily before Stan started to doze off. Their heads were facing the opposite of where the pillows were, but Kyle didn't mind. Stan's content heartbeat was more comfortable than anything Kyle had rested his head upon.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
